Adjustable extension arms for mounting electronic devices, such as computer monitors or televisions, are well known in the prior art. The extension arms normally include a plurality of arms connected together so that an electronic device mounted thereto can be adjusted with respect to all three axis. That is the device may have a first arm pointing in the x-direction, a second arm pointing in the y-direction connected to the first arm, and a third arm pointing in the z-direction connected to the second arm. The arms are usually made of a rigid material, such as steel, so that they can support the weight of an electronic device mounted thereto. Manufacturing the extension arm from steel produces an extension arm that is relatively heavy. Moreover, as steel is relatively expensive, it follows that the cost of the extension arm is also relatively expensive. Furthermore, manufacturing an extension arm from steel requires additional manufacturing steps, such as painting, in order to produce a product with a finished look.
Alternatives to steel, such as plastic, have been considered, but have been rendered not practical because these materials do not have the required strength necessary for an extension arm. Thus, there is a need for an extension arm that is strong enough to support the weight of electronic devices that will be mounted thereto, but that is cheaper and less expensive than steel. Moreover, it would desirable for the extension arm to be able to house the cables for an electronic device therewithin and provide easy access to the cables. Furthermore, it would also be desirable for the extension arm to be able to be manufactured with a finished look with minimal or no manufacturing steps purely associated with providing the finished look.